


Pumpkins and Engagement.

by KMarvelitas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMarvelitas/pseuds/KMarvelitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Stucky.</p><p>Steve y Bucky celebran Halloween de una manera muy especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkins and Engagement.

A Bucky no le gustaban los niños pequeños. No porque fueran preguntones, ruidosos o que siempre estuvieran sucios con sustancias desconocidas y pegajosas. No, le desagradan porque tenía miedo de lastimarlos. Eran diminutos y frágiles. Él había sido un asesino. Estaba entrenado para matar, no para cuidar niños.

Por lo que estaba perfectamente justificado que entrara en pánico cuando al abrir la puerta del hogar que compartía con Steve, se topará con Falcón y Ant man quienes balbuceaban algo sobre una misión de último minuto y dejaban a una pequeña niña que iba disfrazada de ¿princesa? en sus brazos.

\- Volveremos lo más pronto que podamos. Gracias Barnes. -Fue Sam Wilson quien habló. Scott dejó su teléfono móvil en manos de la niña mientras besaba su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué harás si el número de mami sale en la pantalla? -preguntó el recién adquirido elemento de los Vengadores. Era un héroe de lo más extraño.

\- No respondo y oprimo el botón de colgar -respondió la niña con una sonrisa amplia que mostraba los dientes faltantes, en su otra mano sostenía una calabaza donde se suponía que debían ir los caramelos.

\- ¡Esa es mi chica! -La felicitó el orgulloso padre-. Vendremos por ti más tarde, pórtate bien -sugirió Scott porque realmente no quería que el Capitán América pasará un mal rato cuidando a su hija. De no ser por esa emergencia, ambos seguirían acompañando a Cassie a pedir dulces.

Bucky estaba paralizado, sosteniendo a la niña entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado. Podría lastimarla si la abrazaba demasiado fuerte. No pudo negarse, ni protestar. Cuando por fin logró reaccionar, los otros héroes ya se habían marchado y la puerta estaba cerrada. Bajó la vista hacía la chiquilla quien lo miraba con curiosidad, aferrando sus pequeñas manos a su gruesa sudadera.

\- ¡STEVE! –le gritó a su pareja sin saber que otra cosa hacer. Todo eso era nuevo, apenas unos meses atrás había intentado matar a quien había sido su mejor amigo y ahora eran una pareja. Volverse niñero era...un cambio muy grande, demasiado rápido. Wow, tenían que bajar la velocidad. Ahora.   
  
Su pareja que había estado de pie viendo todo sin decir nada y se cruzó de brazos viendo al soldado cargando a la niña, la cual sonrió encantada, agitando la mano con la que sostenía el celular de su padre. Saludando con entusiasmo-. No me veas a mi. Por un momento pensé que tú habías hablado con ellos desde antes y se habían puesto de acuerdo.  
  
\- Sí, claro. Yo los invite a tomar el té...¡Por supuesto que no, Steve! -respondió con ironía. Con cuidado bajó a la niña, permitiendo que quedara de pie en el suelo. Ella pasaba su mirada de uno al otro, esperando una pelea.

Steve se acercó, agachándose para quedar a la altura de la niña que usaba una tiara de plástico y un vestido que era realmente bonito-. Hola linda, ¿qué estabas haciendo con tu papá y Sam antes de que te trajeran? -preguntó el soldado, sonriendo mientras la ayudaba con su calabaza, donde también guardaron el celular.

\- Íbamos a pedir dulces, entonces llamaron a Sam y papá no quiso dejarlo ir solo -explicó la niña-. ¿Seguiremos pidiendo dulces, verdad? -La voz de la niña era una súplica, miraba a ambos hombres con sus enormes ojos de cachorrito triste. ¿Quién podía resistirse a eso? Ciertamente, Steve no era capaz.

\- Steve, no -dijo de manera terminante, mirándolo-. No voy a hacerlo -habló con seguridad con dos pares de ojos de cachorro suplicantes fijos en su expresión ceñuda.

  
  


 

\- No puedo creer que me convencieras de hacerlo. -Bucky suspiró, cruzado de brazos con montones de niños disfrazados corriendo junto a ellos. Iban vestidos de civiles; a pesar de la hora llevaban gafas oscuras y gorras para mantener un perfil bajo. Cassie caminaba de la mano de Steve, intentaban abrirse paso sobre la acera que estaba infestada de chiquillos.

\- Deja de poner cara de amargado, estás asustando a los niños -mencionó el Capitán en un tono divertido, soltó la mano de la pequeña quien corrió junto a un grupo de niños a recibir los dulces que estaban dando en el pórtico de una de las casas más grandes, claro sin que ninguno la perdiera de vista-. Además, ver todo esto…¿no te trae ningún recuerdo?

La nostalgia era un sentimiento familiar para su Steve. Cualquier escena en la calle, algún sonido o imagen en particular traería un montón de recuerdos y luego, esos ojos azules llenos de esperanza se clavarían en su rostro. Pero él no podía recordar con facilidad.

Por mucho que lo intentaba, su mente seguía siendo una pared en blanco apenas salpicada con algunos recuerdos (sobre todo, lo de su última misión, en la que intentó matar a su mejor amigo). Era consciente de quién era. James Buchanan Barnes. Un veterano de la segunda guerra mundial. Un héroe de la gran guerra. Sabía que Steve era la pieza más importante de su pasado, era quien lo mantenía ahí. Steve, su amigo y pareja, lo hacía feliz. Eso era lo único de lo que podía estar seguro, ¿acaso no era suficiente?

\- Recuerdo que solíamos tallar calabazas.

No tenía idea de dónde había salido eso, pero una vez que las palabras estuvieron fuera de sus labios, la memoria llegó a su mente con claridad. Eran apenas unos niños, estaban sentados en el suelo de una pequeña habitación, trabajando sobre hojas extendidas de papel periódico; se concentraban en mover los cuchillos a través de la dura piel de las calabazas, intentando ser cuidadosos. Riendo de forma despreocupada, manchándose con la pulpa del fruto.

Su recompensa fue la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del Capitán América-. Sí, eso hacíamos -murmuró, parecía feliz. El breve momento fue interrumpido por el regreso de la hija de Scott quien se aferró a la mano del soldado, era muy lista para seguir las reglas de seguridad-. ¿Te dieron muchos dulces, Cassie?

\- ¡Si! -respondió emocionada. Sostenía la calabaza de plástico llena de caramelos, en alto.

Siguieron su recorrido alrededor de la manzana, llevando a Cassie a pedir dulces casa por casa. Bucky no pudo sacar el recuerdo infantil de su mente. Una vez que terminaron, aprovechó que ambos estaban distraídos comprando comida para la cena y se alejó, yendo hasta el supermercado más cercano para llevar a cabo compras de último minuto. Las cuales mantuvo en secreto.

Cassie resultó ser una niña encantadora y bien portada. De regreso en el hogar, durante la cena, la pequeña les contó algunas cosas sobre su papá. El momento donde lo descubrió en el sofá, besando a Sam (ambos sin camisa, ese fue un detalle que la niña remarcó), fue lo que logró que rieran a carcajadas. Cerca de la medianoche, Steve tomó en sus brazos a la adormilada chiquilla y la llevó a acostar en la cama.

Cuando el soldado regresó, se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver el piso de la sala cubierto con periódico. Sentado sobre el papel estaba Bucky y frente a él había dos calabazas de buen tamaño además de todo lo que necesitaban para tallarlas.

\- ¿Sorpresa? -murmuró Barnes.

\- Esta era tu sorpresa…-dijo Steve suavemente, acercándose hasta sentarse frente a su pareja-. Me gusta -admitió, observando como Bucky volvía a relajarse. Tomó uno de los cuchillos, escogiendo una de las calabazas. Estaba sonriendo-. Entonces, manos a la obra.

Bucky asintió, sonriendo un poco. Comenzaron el trabajo en un silencio absoluto, de vez en cuando cruzando miradas. Steve tarareaba una canción vieja sobre el amor mientras el Soldado del Invierno disfrutaba del sonido particular y familiar. Abrieron las calabazas de la parte superior, sacaron toda la pulpa del interior, ayudándose con unas cucharas grandes. Cuando estuvieron vacías, usaron un cuchillo muy afilado para tallar los rostros en la superficie.

Ninguno recordaba que fuera tan difícil. Bucky no se contuvo, maldiciendo un par de veces con Steve repitiéndole que no debía ser tan grosero. Cerca de la medianoche, habían terminado con las calabazas, su ropa estaba manchada con pulpa y jugo de calabaza, sus manos iban a apestar por días, quizás semanas, pero lo habían logrado. Ambos estaban orgullosos.

\- Bien, yo te mostraré la mía primero -dijo Steve, se veía un poco nervioso en el momento que giró su calabaza para mostrar su trabajo- ¿Y, bien?

No parecía un rostro atemorizante. Ni siquiera se veía como que intentara asustar a alguien. Analizó el rostro tallado por largos minutos, intentando encontrar algo bueno que decir sobre el tallado en la calabaza. Era imposible. Comenzó a reír en voz baja.

\- Parece alguien que está estreñido. -Empezó a reír a carcajadas. Doblándose un poco mientras sujetaba su estómago con uno de sus brazos, ignorando el ceño fruncido de su pareja quien lo miraba con reproche. Bucky no podía evitarlo, cada que veía la calabaza volvía a estallar en risas.

Steve no podía estar molesto con él, había extrañado esa risa. En unos minutos, los dos soldados estaban riendo de lo ridícula que se veía la calabaza.

\- A ver, muéstrame lo que hiciste Buck -pidió el Capitán-. Veamos si quedo tan patética como la mía.

Tal vez no era el momento, ni el lugar. La vela en el interior del fruto, estaba encendida. Tenía mucho que perder, Bucky lo sabía y a pesar de eso giró la calabaza, esperando la reacción de su pareja. Mirando el rostro del soldado que pasaba de una expresión divertida a un gesto total de shock.

Había tallado la frase **_“¿Quieres casarte conmigo?”_**. Las letras eran pequeñas, rusticas, disparejas, pero al menos eran legibles. El silencio volvió a caer en la habitación, tan denso que solo se podía escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones.

\- Es en serio…-murmuró, creyendo que Steve pensaba que se estaba burlando de él.

\- Lo sé -respondió el Capitán, mirando las palabras brillantes que estaban escritas en la calabaza-. ¿Estás listo para algo como eso, Buck?

\- ¿Tú lo estás? -preguntó Bucky, desafiante sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de Steve-.Quizás nunca recuerde todo nuestro pasado juntos, nunca podré volver a ser el mismo Bucky de siempre, pero estoy aquí y es por ti. Tú eres la parte más importante de mi pasado, de mi presente y quiero que seas lo más importante en mi futuro. Me esforzaré, nunca más nos vamos a separar ahora si es, hasta el final de la línea. -Quizás había arruinado todo con su monólogo, el silencio se prolongó un poco más mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Steve sonrió de una forma que nunca había visto, al menos desde que había regresado-. ¿Como podría decir que no? -Se acercó, besando los labios de Bucky. Todo lo demás perdió importancia, la suave caricia, el sabor de esa boca aquí y ahora, era lo único que necesitaba.

Muy temprano por la mañana, Sam y Scott pasaron a recoger a Cassie quien había conseguido una ración extra grande de dulces gracias a Steve, siendo los primeros en conocer la buena noticia. La sala del departamento era un desastre, estaba llena de papel y pedazos de lo que parecía ser calabaza, por lo demás ambos soldados estaban felices. Compartieron un desayuno simple (evitando que el de la niña fueran solo caramelos) y festejaron el reciente compromiso.

No tenían idea que su boda se celebraría en otro día festivo. Esa sería su nueva tradición, así nunca olvidarían un aniversario. La calabaza con la petición de matrimonio adornaba el centro de la mesa, siguió encendida hasta que la vela se consumió por completo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es mi pequeña aportación al concurso de Halloween organizado por la página de facebook "A mi también me gusta el Stucky." 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
